Humor News!
by Humor News Cast
Summary: This is one of the many Humor News systems. This one, however, focuses on the Mega Man characters. It's where we make fun of all the Mega Man Characters and do really crazy things! ^_^
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: Why won't you people leave me alone!? I don't own anything! AN: Written bye Silverstiger and Nemesis ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Humor News!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator: Welcome to humor news. Sponsored by oxy moron! Oxy for Ox, and Moron, for the people who actually buy the product. Here are your hostesses Nemesis and Silverstiger!  
  
Nemesis and Silverstiger: That's us!!!!!!  
  
Nemesis: Ok I'm going to change Silverstiger's name to grape.  
  
Grape: Ok!  
  
Nemesis: ok for today's humor news we will talk about our favorite Maverick Hunters, X and Zero!! But first we will introduce you to the rest of the crew.  
  
Grape: Over here we have Cherry, not only one of our reporters, but also the president of the la la land club. Cherry say hi.*points camera towards cherry*  
  
Cherry: *looking up into nowhere* la la la la la la la la  
  
Nemesis: That's how she got elected president of the la la land club. Well anyway here we have our other reporter, Coconut,. * Points camera to coconut*  
  
Coconut: ( waves)  
  
Nemesis: Ok. She's also our paper lady. Well anyway.. Huh? What is it coconut? ( coconut hands nemesis and grape papers)  
  
Nemesis: OMG! News just in! Zero and X were just taken to the mental hospital.  
  
Grape: * gasps *  
  
Nemesis: I know Grape it hurts.  
  
Grape: What happened, you ask? Nemesis, fill us in on the story.  
  
Nemesis: It seems that it all started with Zero dragging X to the local bar for a drink. But then( puts on noice) One drink led to two, two drinks led to three so on and so forth.  
  
Grape: One of the innocent bystanders was so frightened and called the local mentally unstable hospitals When the they arrived Zero and X were dancing on the pool tables singing " I'm Mr. Pippins. Power to the Pippins. MR. Pippins is the fairy that lives in my finger. (Audience gasps)  
  
Nemesis: Yes it was a very tragic story.  
  
Grape: We will now show you footage of X and Zero being forced out of the bar and into the mentally unstable hospital Coconut reported the seen for us.  
  
*now goes to the seen*  
  
Coconut: I am at the seen where X and Zero are trying to be forced out of the bar. We can here crashes and screams. Everybody has been evacuated out of the building. Wait I think some people are coming out. Yes! They have got Zero and X, which seem to be put in some kind of white jacket which prevents them from moving too much. Wait they're saying something ( walks up to X and Zero) Do you to have anything to say for yourselves?  
  
Zero: Mom? Who is that weird girl with the stick.  
  
X: Power to the pippins!!!  
  
Zero: Go Mr. Pippins  
  
Coconut: That's nice. Um.you two are making me feel uncomfortable so I'm just going to go back to humor news. ..This is Coconut, the paper lady and reporter, signing off.  
  
( back at humor news.)  
  
Nemesis: It happens.  
  
Grape: Ok yesterday it seemed that Dr.Cain was doing a weird experiment and..oh well we're still waiting for the story. They won't let Coconut inside the lab. Something about him mixing hazardes chemicals and..* tv turns on * (everybody turns to the tv to see coconut with her microphone.  
  
Coconut: Nemesis, Grape it seems that the libratory blew up.  
  
Nemesis: at least no one was hurt  
  
Coconut: um.Nemesis.Everybody died.  
  
Grape: Yeah but no one was hurt.  
  
Coconut: that's true. Ok I'll be back to humor news to get you your next story.  
  
Nemesis: Ok.. (coconut hands papers to Grape and Nemesis)  
  
Grape: That was fast.  
  
Nemesis: Well anyway.OMG!! Zero and X have escaped.  
  
Grape: Cool..I mean.er.no that's bad. How horrible.  
  
Nemesis: Cool!  
  
Grape: Nemesis?  
  
Nemesis: Well it kind of reminds you of the first time we were in the mental hospital. You remember just a few hours ago we escaped and started this show?  
  
Grape: Oh yeah that's right. They haven't found us yet.  
  
Nemesis: Right on the building it says Humor News and it's just around the corner of the mental hospital...um....................maybe I shouldn't have said that.  
  
( mental hospital guards come walking in)  
  
Guard 1: I new you looked familiar  
  
Guard 2: Get them.(every body starts running around the entire room. Nocks down camera.guard picks up camera and waves..starts running again..  
  
Nemesis and Grape: WAIT!!!  
  
Grape: This is Grape.  
  
Nemesis: and Nemesis.  
  
Nemesis and Grape: * solutes * Signing off !.......  
  
Nemesis.................ok you can chase us again.......  
  
(everybody starts running..........again)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN: I hoped you like it. 


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: Why won't you people leave me alone!? I don't own anything!  
  
AN: Written bye Silverstiger and Nemesis  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zero: hey X where is all the mavericks that we have to take care of.  
  
X: I don't know  
  
Zero: MAYBE THE EVIL ALIENS FROM OUTER SPACE HAS ABDUCTED THEM AND BRAINWASHED THEM INTO BEING THEIR SLAVES! or maybe there just on the other side of the base. OR MAYBE-THE EVIL ALIENS FROM OUTER SPACE HAS ABDUCTED THEM AND BRAINWASHED THEM INTO BEING THEIR SLAVES!  
  
X: that's the most stupidest thing I've ever herd  
  
Cow: Moo!  
  
Zero: X watch out  
  
(Evil alien cow nearly Zaps X)  
  
Zero: RUN!!!  
  
  
  
Humor news hosted by Nemesis and Silverstiger  
  
Nemesis and Silverstiger: That's us  
  
Nemesis: today On humor News Evil alien cows started to attack our favorite people to blackmail..I mean…hunters…our favorite hunters character Zero and X  
  
Silverstiger: gasp. Noooooooooooo the horror  
  
Nemesis: Silverstiger they are only fictional. My brother said so  
  
Silverstiger: that's what he said about Mr. Pippins but he's real  
  
Nemesis: that's true. Hey let's sue my brother  
  
Silverstiger: nah, my foot still hurt from that trip when we walked in, you know what i mean right?  
  
Nemesis: Oh yeah. We did that like twice didn't we. Well any way. Back to the Evil cows.  
  
Silverstiger: they were last seen running through the news station with a cow with red eyes and what looked to me a water gun-  
  
Nemesis: Um Silverstiger... that was a laser gun  
  
Silverstiger: uh yeah what did I say   
  
Nemesis: water gun  
  
Silverstiger: same thing  
  
Nemesis: um...right. Well anyway our poor camera guy even got trampled by  
  
Silverstiger: the evil cows  
  
Nemesis: uh no I was going to say Zero and X considering the fact that they were running and screaming like a banshee from the underworld.  
  
Silverstiger: Kind of like your mom when she is trying to wake you up in the morning  
  
Nemesis: well not that loud but still pretty loud.  
  
Silverstiger: Well the evil fat milking cows from outer space...  
  
Nemesis: don't talk about Alia that way  
  
Silverstiger: um.., I wasn't   
  
Nemesis: um…um...you weren't?  
  
SIlverstiger: no  
  
Nemesis: oh...um...um….well that's not good  
  
SIlverstiger: right... that's for the warning. Anyway, like I was saying, Well the evil fat milking cows from outer space won't get me!!!  
  
*a space cow jumps at Silverstiger and Tries to shoot her but hits the camera but you can hear what's going on *  
  
Narrator: we are experiencing technical difficulties.  
  
Silverstiger: technical difficulties are you kidding me. They are trying to vaporize us.   
  
Nemesis: Grape watch out. Prepare to become my burger meat  
  
Cow: MOO  
  
Nemesis: shut up or I'll turn you into a steak, medium rare of course  
  
Narrator: Now we can see what's really happening  
  
(Silverstiger and Nemesis are behind flour stacks with army suits on)  
  
Silverstiger: Nemesis. We're surrounded  
  
Nemesis: Not if I can help it  
  
(A laser flies by her head)  
  
Nemesis: It's just a shame that well um  
  
Silverstiger: RETREAT!  
  
Nemesis: WHAT SHE SAID... No we must be brave.  
  
Silverstiger: ok I'll miss ya buddy  
  
Nemesis: what's that supposed to mean  
  
Silverstiger: um…you're a suicidal mental freak  
  
Nemesis: oh shut up. I am not. That psychiatrist was the psycho not me.  
  
Silverstiger: Keep telling yourself that.  
  
Nemesis: She always gets the thing that I'm most sensitive about *cow pats her on the back and gives her a tissue*  
  
Nemesis: sniff* thanks man.  
  
Silverstiger: Oh I'm sorry  
  
Nemesis: that's ok. oh yeah and Mr. cow I'm grateful for the tissue and everything but its lunch break! (Points rocket launcher to cow's head)  
  
Cow: MOO?  
  
(BOOM)  
  
At the new MC Donald's  
  
X: thanks for helping us  
  
Nemesis: That's ok IT helped us get a part time job at the mc Donald's  
  
Silverstiger: yeah, and theses burgers were great  
  
Zero: what burgers?  
  
Silverstiger: *burp* um... what do you mean i didn't say burgers I said... cougars, they played a game last night  
  
X: But no really you guys saved us  
  
( forces them into a group hug.)  
  
Silverstiger: ok we get the point...your welcome  
  
Nemesis: Ok that's enough...*pats them on the back*..alright...enough love.. Get OFF YOU JERKS  
  
Silverstiger: SECURITY  
  
Narrator: Yes they are all idiots. Well anyway that's it with Humor News Sponsored by oxymoron. Oxy of ox and moron for the people who by the product. Also sponsored by The Game Show Where you Lose you Die. Hosted by Zero the one of the number one maniacs wanted by the mental hospital. The others is the Humor News Cast. Well so long!!!!……………………………… On the Next episode on Humor News they will discuss the topic of Zero's long Hair, X's really squeaky voice. Wily, and of course what there is an interview on Alia. And thus our Interviews shall continue throughout our Humor News Shows except for certain occasions…Thank you.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
AN: Yeah that was pretty stupid but I hope you enjoyed it. Flame it. Love It just Review it please. 


	3. Episode 3: part one

Disclaimer: Why won't you people leave me alone!? I don't own anything!  
  
AN: Written bye Silverstiger and Nemesis and Strawberry and Cherry this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Humor News!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator: Welcome to humor news. Sponsored by oxy moron! Oxy for Ox, and Moron, for the people who actually buy the product, and of course the game show where you lose you die.  
  
Here are your hostesses Nemesis and Silverstiger!  
  
Nemesis and Silverstiger: That's us!!!!!!  
  
Nemesis: Hello and welcome back to humor news!!! For today's news, we have a story on Zero and the conveyer belt at the super market. Cherry, fill us in on the story…Cherry…Cherry?   
  
Cherry: *staring into space * la la la la la la.  
  
Nemesis: Good thing we have Coconut…. Oh yeah that reminds me. Coconut has legally changed her name to Strawberry.   
  
Silverstiger: Yeah something about Coconuts being a natural Laxative. And she has taken a vow of silence.   
  
Nemesis: It happens…though I still want a reason. Now I'm gonna have to translate throughout this stupid report.  
  
Silverstiger: It happ…. Don't worry Nemesis, Cherry's meeting in la la land is almost done.  
  
Nemesis: I know…Hey you were about to take my line weren't you?!  
  
Silverstiger: *eyes bulge out * um…We now have Strawberry at the seen.  
  
Nemesis: but…you….  
  
Silverstiger: JUST WATCH THE STUPID TELEVISION SCREEN!!!  
  
Nemesis: fine.  
  
* Every one turns around to see the television screen. Strawberry is holding a microphone though no one knows why considering the fact that she took a vow of silence. Oh yeah and she is in front of a supermarket. *  
  
(at the supermarket)  
  
Strawberry: * does hand signals and jumps up and down and walks back wards and front wards *  
  
(Back at humor news)  
  
Nemesis: Translation… My aunt Prudence is really a man…. What does that have to do with Zero and his hair?  
  
Silverstiger: She's just warming up her hand signals.  
  
Nemesis: …oh…  
  
(back at the supermarket.)  
  
Strawberry: …. That's it!!! Screw the vow of silence. It' too difficult!!!  
  
(back at humor news)  
  
Nemesis: That's the spirit!!!  
  
Cherry: Nemesis calm down.  
  
Nemesis:…I thought you were in la la land.  
  
Cherry: Yeah but I cant's zone out with all the rack it you're making.  
  
Silverstiger:….  
  
Nemesis:…  
  
(back at the supermarket.)  
  
Strawberry: Hello I'm strawberry and I'm here at the supermarket. I am now going into the supermarket. Zero is now emptying his groceries onto the conveyor belt. Let's see what he has to say. *walks up to Zero *  
  
Zero: What are you doing here?! *jumps back *   
  
Strawberry: um…. Well you see… you know how we have our little time machine that Nemesis and Silverstiger built a while ago don't you?  
  
Zero:… no… I don't.  
  
Strawberry: Well according to them you are supposed to get your hair caught in this conveyor belt in a few minutes. I'm here to report it.  
  
Zero: I am not going to get my hair stuck in this conveyor belt. What's with you people? *bend over to get another item out of the cart… his hair slips into the conveyor belt and he is passed through the little laser thing that they all slide the groceries through and the computer rings up $2.50. *  
  
Zero : What?! $2:50? $2.50!!!!!!???? I'm the worlds greatest Maverick hunter!!! I should be at least worth $250.00.  
  
Check out isle lady : Oh I'm sorry. Today is our sales day so you're not even worth a dime. You're completely worthless. Sorry for the mistake.  
  
Zero: What?!!!! That is so wrong!!!  
  
Strawberry: Well I think he needs to be alone for a while so…Back to you Nemesis and Silverstiger.  
  
(back at humor news.)  
  
Silverstiger: … that was….interesting.  
  
Nemesis: Well…Now we're just waiting for our new story.  
  
Strawberry: *hands them a paper *  
  
Silverstiger: How do you do that?  
  
Strawberry: Do what?  
  
Nemesis: …never mind…. *looks at paper * … OMG.   
  
Silverstiger: What is it?!  
  
Nemesis:… That's the thing I don't know. It's written in strange letters.  
  
Silverstiger: * looks at paper * what kind of writing is this.  
  
* camera guy walks up *  
  
camera guy : * turns paper over * …. It was upside down.  
  
Nemesis& Silverstiger: ……………………………………………  
  
…………..oh……………………………..  
  
Nemesis: You know what…. I think we better just go to a commercial right now…. We need some time to think about this event. I'm just kind of confused. Why would some one hand us a paper upside down.  
  
Silverstiger: maybe it's a threat.  
  
Nemesis: What… No…those dirty jerks.  
  
Camera guy : Or Strawberry accidentally handed you the paper upside down,  
  
Nemesis: So you're saying that Strawberry wants to go to war?  
  
Camera guy: …no…. just go to a commercial.  
  
(commercial)  
  
Piano guy : * playing a piano * Do you like music? Do you like playing music? Than you should by a piano…  
  
Oxy moron guy: *nocks piano guy out of the way * Hello folks. Do you like getting jipped? Do you like scams? Well then buy this solar powered flash light!!!  
  
Piano guy: Get off of my commercial !!! * throws oxymoron guy off of stage. * now as I was saying…  
  
Oxymoron guy: COMMERCIAL!!! * throws piano guy off stage * Buy this solar powered flash light and it will brighten up your day… well not really….but that's why we call it a scam!!!  
  
Piano guy: How the heck can there be a commercial with in a commercial? Get off of my stage!!! *chasses oxymoron guy and his cow all over *  
  
(end of commercial )   
  
  
  
Nemesis: Hello we're back with Humor News.  
  
Silverstiger: We now have Strawberry, live on a scene with Mega Man X.  
  
Nemesis: "Why?" You ask? Well it's because we all need a good laugh.  
  
Silverstiger: And what better way is there than to just listen to X's voice.  
  
Nemesis: I never get tired of listening to that,  
  
Silverstiger: Well let's save our laughs until we here his voice.  
  
Cherry: I have a question. Didn't capcom change his voice to sound like a teenager?  
  
Nemesis: Cherry my friend, thou art forgetting about-eth the time machine-eth.  
  
Silverstiger: Yeah-eth. I can't-eth believe-eth that you forgotten –eth about the time machine –eth  
  
Cherry: Oh yeah!!!… eth  
  
(everyone turns around to see Strawberry walking up to X)  
  
X: OMG NOT YOU!!!…wait aren't you over there. (points to other humor news cast of that time)  
  
Strawberry: ha ha ha..  
  
X: what's so funny?  
  
(back at humor news)  
  
Everyone including mr pippins.: HA HA HA HA HE HE HA HA HA HA HA HA HO HO HA HA..  
  
(back in mmx 4 time period)  
  
Strawberry: he he he.. We he he he built a ha ha ha time machine (bursts out laughing.)  
  
X: well I don't see anything funny about that!  
  
Strawberry: That's not why we're laughing! HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
X: well then why are you laughing…and what do you mean we?  
  
Strawberry: HA HA HA the futuristic version of humor news is laughing too! HA HA HA. And that's still not why I'm laughing.  
  
X: well then why are you laughing? (getting frustrated)  
  
Strawberry: In the future you get a deeper voice so we came back here to here the voice that you have now. HA HA HA HA  
  
X: What?!1 That's mean!!!  
  
(back at humor news)  
  
Nemesis:YEAH I KNOW!!! DON'T YOU LOVE IT?!  
  
(back in mmx4 time period)  
  
X: why does every one always have to make fun of my voice?!  
  
Strawberry: Because you sound like a five year old little girl!! HA HA HA  
  
X: I can't help it!  
  
Strawberry: WELL IT SUCKS TO BE YOU HA HA HA HA  
  
(back at humor news)  
  
Nemesis: HA HA HA…. Ok Strawberry it's time to come back we still need our interview.  
  
Silverstiger: Now all we are waiting for is for Strawberry to come back to our time to interview Alia!!…  
  
Strawberry: Hi Nemesis! Hi Silverstiger!  
  
Nemesis: … ok…How do you do that?  
  
Strawberry: do what?  
  
Siverstiger: How do you get all the way through time and make it back to the Humor news station within five freakin' seconds!   
  
Nemesis: What do you do go mock five!!  
  
Strawberry: thou art asking me to reveal-eth thy secret –eth?  
  
Nemesis& Silverstiger: YES!!  
  
Strawberry: to bad  
  
Nemesis: (mumbles)sometimes I hate her.  
  
Cherry: Hey can I interview Alia please?!!!  
  
Strawberry: If you promise not to go into la la land.  
  
Cherry: …um…uh… OK  
  
Nemesis: Alright!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN: We hope you enjoyed this chapter, the second part of the episode is coming out soon, but in the meantime keep reviewing!…eth. 


	4. Episode 3:part two

Disclaimer: Why won't you people leave me alone!? I don't own anything!  
  
AN: Written bye Silverstiger aka grape can (pen name) and Nemesis and Strawberry and Cherry aka cherry sama(pen name) this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nemesis: Hi we're back.  
  
Silversiger: Yep and we now have Cherry live with an interview with Alia.  
  
Strawberry: Hey what about me?  
  
Silverstiger: …. Why do you care now you have more time to feel like a goddess.  
  
Strawberry: … good point.  
  
Nemesis: Now that we have gotten that done with let turn and face the screen so we can see how badly Cherry annoys Alia.  
  
Every turns to face the telovision screen.  
  
(in the navigator room.)  
  
Cherry: …hi…I'm Cherry aka Cherry Sama. That's my pen name. I am now here with Alia so I can interview her. So Alia, who do you have a crush on?  
  
Alia: I'm not going to answer that! Anyway why are you here? And why am I tied up?!  
  
Cherry now notices that she forgot to untie Alia.  
  
Cherry: …oops… Anyway, who is you least favorite person in the Mega Man series?  
  
Alia: That would be ciel. How dare she take my hair style. Sure she put it in a pony tail but the bangs are still the same. Plus she took my job as Navigator and chief smart person.  
  
Cherry: …um…isn't there supposed to be an advanced name for a smart person? Maybe you could…um…like call it the engineer?  
  
Alia: …as I was saying…She took my job as chief smart person!…can you untie me now.  
  
Cherry: no, I don't feel like it.  
  
Alia: but…  
  
Cherry: Who do you think is the most annoying?  
  
Alia: That would have to be the original Mega Man. His voice is too annoying.  
  
Cherry: Yeah we know…we just had an entire five minutes worth of making fun of all the voices of the Mega Man's.  
  
Alia:…oh….  
  
Cherry: So what do you do.  
  
Alia: I direct the hunters to make sure they don't get themselves killed. There life is in my hands and if I make the wrong decision they're done for.  
  
Cherry: ….dang…. but no pressure?  
  
Alia: …riiiiiiiigggghhhhhht.  
  
Cherry:….  
  
Alia:…um…Cherry?  
  
Cherry: la la la la la la la.  
  
Alia: huh?  
  
Cherry: la la la la…ok I'm back. Someone needed help in la la land. I'm president of the place ya know?  
  
Alia: I wouldn't know.  
  
Cherry: Well I gotta go. See ya!  
  
Alia: Hey wait! You forgot to untie…me  
  
By the time Alia finished her sentence Cherry was already going mock five out of the base and back to humor news.  
  
(At humor news.)  
  
Nemesis: So that's how you do it, Strawberry!  
  
Strawberry: Dang it Cherry! You gave away the reporter secrets!  
  
Silverstiger: ….right…well lets hurry up and talk about Wily. Nemesis will you start?  
  
Nemesis: …He's weird.  
  
Silverstiger:….ookaaay….anything else?  
  
Nemesis: He is insane.  
  
Silverstiger: and he is…huh… strawberry hands paper to silverstiger  
  
Silverstiger: OMG! (Nemesis is going to freak)  
  
Nemesis: What is it?  
  
Silverstiger: * hides paper behind her back * Nothing, nothing.  
  
Nemesis: Give it here! *snatched paper * WHAT?!!!!!!  
  
Silverstiger: I know isn't it terrible.  
  
Nemesis: …I am sorry to inform you that Wily will no longer be in existence.  
  
Silverstiger: "Why" you ask. Because he has stolen our Genetically Enhance Clones idea for world domination…er…I mean… To help and preserve life.  
  
Nemesis: …Yeah and he has also brain washed have of our fairy army…I mean fairy friends. He brain washed have of our fairy friends so he can take over the world.  
  
Strawberry: You know you two aren't good at hiding you evil schemes to defeat Wily and Sigma so you can take over the world in their place. Isn't that right Cherry?  
  
Cherry: la la la la la la  
  
Strawberry: Never mind.  
  
Nemesis: It's War between the villains!  
  
Cherry: Allright!   
  
Strawberry: I thought you were in la la land  
  
Cherry: I was?  
  
Strawberry: am I the only sane one in Humor News.  
  
Camera guy: Hey what about me.  
  
Strawberry: Well I mean on the cast.  
  
Camera: oh ok.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN: I hoped you like this chapter. I know that it was a little boring but the next chapter is going to be hilarious, that's a promise. Stupid but hilarious. R&R 


	5. Episode 3: part threefinal part

Disclaimer: I do not own MM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
(at wily's lab)  
  
Wily: ha ha ha! my new geneticaly enhanced super clones are almost finished.  
  
Nemesis: yo wily! Give me back those plans!  
  
Wily: * murmers* Oh damn it. It's the Humor News cast. *normal talking* Oh girls, so nice of you to drop in.  
  
Silverstiger: cut the crap! You know you took our idea!  
  
Forte: So what if we did/  
  
Strawberry: Listen; just give them back their plans so we can go home.  
  
Wily: No way! For I am the most evilest villain!  
  
Next thing we know Sigma drops in.  
  
Sigma: What do you mean you're the most evil villian? At least I almost succeeded!  
  
Cherry: la la la la la la.  
  
Everybody: ..................................................................................  
  
Cherry: la la la la la la.... ok I'm back. There was an urgent meeting. So what I miss?  
  
Sigma: you didn't miss much. Right now we're just saying that we're the most evil.  
  
Cherry: Oh ok.  
  
Nemesis: ....well anyway... WE'RE THE MOST EVIL! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!!!!  
  
Wily: What am I talking about, what are you talking about. I AM!!!  
  
Sigma: HUH?!! NO WAY!  
  
Silverstiger: It's war between the villains!  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
(later)  
  
Ribitta: Hello, I am Ribitta from DNN news and I am here live at the scene with Sigma, Wily, and the humor news cast. They are apparently fighting over who is the most evil. They are all on a rampage and the maverick hunters are just sitting here eating popcorn. Zero...X....what do you have to say for your selves? (Points camera towards X and Zero.  
  
Zero: I never thought I would say this but I hope Sigma and Wily win.  
  
X: yeah. The humor newscast has publicly humiliated us for the last time.   
  
Ribitta: Oh come on! They're just a group of teenaged girls!  
  
Zero: Excuse me but allow me to remind you...the are a group of very clever, sneaky, and evil girls.  
  
Ribitta: Oh sorry my mistake.  
  
X: All is forgiven.  
  
Ribitta: Well anyway this...Hey! AAAHHHH  
  
Narrator: I am sorry but we are having technical difficulties due to the fact that a rocket launcher has hit the camera. But for your entertainment, we have put together an emergency program just for this situation. Enjoy the film.  
  
Other Narrator: Welcome to Japanese conversations with English subtitles. Here are our hosts! The fairies, Mr. Pippins and Mr.Piffins!!  
  
Mr.Piffins: Watashi no tamogo yaki desu! (It is my omlet)  
  
Mr. Pippins: iie! Watashi no tamogo yaki desu! (No! It is my omlet!)  
  
Mr. Piffins: Nani? (What?)  
  
Mr.Pippins: hie ( Yes)  
  
Mr. Piffins: BAKA!! IIE!! Watashi no tamogo yaki desu! (JERK, NO!! It is my omlet! )  
  
Mr. Pippins: Baka no Baka des! watashi no tamogo yaki desu! ( You stupid ideot! It's my omlet!)  
  
Mr. Piffins: ...er...um...Watashi wa tamogo yaki . ( er....um....I am an omlet)  
  
Mr. Pippins: Nani! Baka Yaroo desu ( What! you are a stupid fool)  
  
Mr. Piffins: Hai! Watashi wa Baka Yaroo! ( yes! I am a stupid fool )  
  
Mr. Pippins: ...baka. (ideot) *walks off stage*  
  
Other narrator: that was Japanese conversations with English subtitles. with you hosts! The fairies, Mr. Pippins and Mr.Piffins!!  
  
Narrator: We are now back with DNN News!  
  
Ribitta: Sorry for that little delay. Anyway you missed the entire fight. Man it was cool too. There were limbs of innocent bystander flying everywhere, crushed bones, blood, and human organs, some buildings collapsed too. And the winner of the entire fight is....drum roll please dun dun dun dun! Humor Newscast!!...Don't ask...I better go. Zero and X need a moment.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
(back at humor news)  
  
Nemesis: Hi we're back and now have the title of the most evil!  
  
Silverstiger: This is Silversitger!  
  
Nemesis: and Nemesis  
  
Silverstiger and Nemesis: Singing off!  
  
Narrator: That was Humor News! Sponsered by oxy moron! Oxy for Ox! And Moron for the people who bye the product. And sponsored by the Game Show Where You Lose You Die! Hosted by Zero...don't ask why he sponsors us...and definitely don't ask why he went insane in the first place....but it has something to do with this show...So...up....tootles! 


	6. Episode 4: Zero vs the DentsistDuel 1!

Dislcaimer: *sniff* we don't own anything  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Narrator: Hello! And welcome back to Humor News! Sponsored by Oxy Moron! Oxy for Ox and Moron for the people who by the poduct. The Game Show Where You Lose You Die! where you lose you Die! And of course The Box of Rocks! The only thing that sponsors us that you can actualy have a good inteligent coversation with!  
  
Here's your Hostesses! Nemesis and Silverstiger!!!!  
  
Nemesis: Hello and welcome back to Humor News!  
  
Silverstiger: Today we have a a special story for you guys!...um...where's Strawberry?  
  
Nemesis: I don't know....Cherry?  
  
Cherry:...la la la la la la la.  
  
Nemesis:....So...um...Camera guy?  
  
Camera guy: .... She's getting changed.  
  
Silverstiger: But she already go changed into a new dress.  
  
Camera guy: Well she said it was sooooo 5 minutes ago so she changed.  
  
Nemesis:...Well....er....can you hand us the story?  
  
Camera guy:... Sure what heck. *hands papers to Nemesis and Silverstiger*  
  
Nemesis:...OK! For todays special story we have...drum roll please.  
  
*drum rool*  
  
Nemesis: Zero vs. The Dentist!  
  
Silverstiger: bum bum bum...eth.  
  
Strawberry: Ok I'm back here's your sto...ry.  
  
Nemesis: Camera guy already gave us the story.  
  
Strawberry: *looks at camera guy* YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!!! *starts beating the holly crap out of camera guy.*  
  
Silverstiger: ...Well looks like we're going to have to report this one, Nemesis....Nemesis?  
  
Nemesis: GO STRAWBERRY!!! KICK HIS A...  
  
Silverstiger: NEMESIS!!!!  
  
Nemesis: what?  
  
Silverstiger: We need to report this story.  
  
Nemesis: ...oh....Just one sec....GO STRAWBERRY!!!!....Ok let's go....Strawberry after you're done killing the camera guy check on our evil clones ok!  
  
*Maverick hunter base.*  
  
X: Come on Zero.  
  
Zero: NO!!!   
  
Alia: Get in the car!  
  
Zero: NO!!! I'm not going.  
  
X: what's a matter? Don't tell me that the brave Maverick Hunter Zero is too scared to visit the Dentist.  
  
Zero: What did you just say?! I'm not scared! I just don't fell like it. Why would I be so scared over some guy that cleans people's teethe and fix cavities!....with their...scary metal utensils.....  
  
X: -_-  
  
Alia: Iris is there.  
  
In a flash Zero ran into the car.  
  
X: ...  
  
Alia: I knew that would work. Lucky me I installed the seatbelts to open only at my command.  
  
X: Good thinking.  
  
*at the detist*  
  
Zero: *hanging onto the car for dear life* I DON'T WANT TO GO!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO!!! MOMMY!!!  
  
X: Let go of the car Zero!  
  
Alia: People are watching.  
  
X: ZERO!!!!  
  
Zero: I DON'T WANT TO GO!! * OOF*   
  
Alia: *holding a baseball bat* told you it would work.  
  
X: -_-  
  
Alia: *drags Zero into the 88 story building*  
  
X:* Follows.*  
  
*from inside the back seat*  
  
Nemesis: Hello, we are here at the dentist with Zero, X, and Alia.  
  
Silverstiger: Nemesis...  
  
Nemesis:...huh?  
  
Silverstiger: I...can't....breathe.  
  
Nemesis: *realizes the microphone cord was wrapped around her neck.* ....sorry. *unwraps it*  
  
Silvertiger: No prob.  
  
Nemesis and Silverstiger: *follows inside the building*   
  
*on the top floor*  
  
X: *comes out of dentist room* Ok Zero it's your turn.  
  
Zero: *who has been twitching the entire time* ...o...okay. *Walks in*  
  
X: *takes a seet next to Alia* To think...he's only getting his teeth cleaned.  
  
Alia: ...um...X?  
  
X: huh?  
  
Alia: Are those two who I think they are. *points to two people right infront of them*  
  
Nemesis: SHHH! they'll never find us.  
  
X: What are you two doing hear?  
  
Silverstiger: How did you guys find us.  
  
Alia: *looks at X*  
  
X: yes Alia...they really are that stupid.  
  
Alia: I know...we've met. *remembering her experience with the interview,*  
  
*inside the Dentist room*  
  
Zero: *Laying in the chair nervously*  
  
Dentist lady: So you're knew hear right?  
  
Zero: ...yeah....  
  
Dentist lady: What happened to your last dentist?  
  
Zero: *remebering his last dentist*  
  
*flash back*  
  
Zero: GET THAT DRILL AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Dentist: Sit down already.  
  
Zero: NO WAY!! * pulls out Z-saber*   
  
Dentist: PUT THAT AWAY!!  
  
Zero: MAKE ME!!!! *slash, slice, dice, see's limbs flying all over the place*  
  
*end of flash back*  
  
Zero: ...............................I can't remember.  
  
Dentist lady: Well open wide.  
  
Zero: ... *keeps mouth shut*  
  
Dentist lady: C'mon, open your mouth. It's just a cleaning.  
  
Zero: *shakes head*  
  
Dentist: Don't play games with me. Open your mouth.  
  
Zero: I don't wanna.  
  
Dentist: OPEN!!  
  
Zero: NO!!  
  
Dentist: NOW!!  
  
Zero: MAKE ME!!!  
  
*in the back round you can see Nemesis and Silverstiger opening the door, Then the camera views right in front of them.*  
  
Nemesis: Just wait till he finds out what this dentist's nick name is. *hears Zero scream in the backround*  
  
Silverstiger: I think he has a pretty good idea. * Hears Zero scream again*  
  
Nemesis: It happens.  
  
*back inside the room*  
  
Zero: OW!  
  
Dentist: You do realize that you have five cavities so far?  
  
Zero: .... so?  
  
Dentist: That means more dental work in the future.  
  
Zero: *sinks deeper into the chair* ...damn.  
  
Dentist: It's also not good because I don't use the gas. I'm a good old fashing novicane shot giver. ^_^  
  
Zero: ...I hate you..  
  
Dentist: Most people do. NOW OPEN YOUR MOUTH!!! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY BITING MY FINGERS!  
  
Zero: But I don't wanna  
  
Dentist: OPEN!! *threatens him with the tooth drill*  
  
Zero: *shoots open his mouth*  
  
Dentist: Works every time ^_^  
  
*and hour later*  
  
Zero: *walks out to see Nemesis and Silverstiger* ....  
  
Nemesis: ...um...Hi...  
  
Zero: *KICK*  
  
Nemesis and Silvertiger: *goes shooting out the window* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *BAM*  
  
Nemesis: ...ow...  
  
Silvertiger: .................ow.  
  
Nemsis: *shakes fist up at the window* WE'LL BE BACK!!!!  
  
*back at the humor news building*  
  
Nemsis and silverstiger walk in.  
  
Silverstiger: Don't worry folks. He's gonna get it when he has to go back for those caveties.  
  
Nemesis: Well anyway....Strawberry, are our new clones ready yet?  
  
Strawberry: ...um...well they were just born an hour after you left so yep...they're ready *laughs nervously*  
  
Nemesis:...what happened.  
  
Cherry: Well you see....I was in la la land agian...an...well.... I accidently hit a button......  
  
Silverstiger: what button?  
  
Nemesis: Don't tell me they're loose!  
  
Strawberry: No...they're not loose.  
  
Nemesis: Well then what's wrong.  
  
Strawberry and cherry moves out of the way to reveal clones of Zero and X sitting on the desk...only they're chibis and five inches tall.  
  
Chibi X: HIIII *waves*  
  
Chibi Zero: I ungry.  
  
Nemesis: Strawberry...they talk like three year olds.  
  
Strawberry: and they kind of act like three year olds too. *laughs nervously.  
  
Silverstiger: ...well....at least they're...kind of cute ^_^.  
  
Cherry: And they're fun to play hide and seek with ^_^.  
  
Nemesis: i say we keep them! ^_^  
  
Silverstiger: YAY!!!  
  
Nemesis: and we shall call them the chibi chibis.  
  
Chibi Zero: ...i till ungry,  
  
Chibi Zero: ackers!!  
  
Nemesis: ...um...strawberry?....what's an acker?  
  
Strawberry: They mean crackers. They can't get enough of them.   
  
Nemesis: ...oh...this is going to be harder than I thought.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
AN: I hope you like that chapter. And yes those chibis are now part of the show. Arn't they cute!! ^_^ 


End file.
